MS11Bosun.txt
DialogueMS11 |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=000A731D |trow=8 |before= |response=The ship's structural integrity is well below recommended levels, but pish posh, I'm certain everything will work out. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=To play a part in something so magnificent, I am programmed to burst with excitement. Huzzah. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=So much work to do. I'll have to factor in extra time for the lack of appendages. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response='Tis an honor to crew such a storied vessel. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=From the top deck one can spot other robots of the Commonwealth floating. Listless. Without purpose. But not us. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Huzzah for the Captain and the Constitution! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Continuing routine maintenance. It is a mere 73 days over due. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Everything is ship shape. |after= |abxy=}} MS11 |scene= |srow=25 |topic=000A7D15 |before= |response=Your very presence does this humble unit a great honor. |after=Bosun: My programming would find it amiss if I did not also interject. Long live the captain! |abxy=A}} |topic=000A28EF |before=RobotMS11Bosun: Your very presence does this humble unit a great honor. |response=My programming would find it amiss if I did not also interject. Long live the captain! |after=Player Default: You certainly have pep. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A28EE |before=Player Default: You certainly have pep. |response=Much obliged for the compliment. But on to the mission of the day. |after=Bosun: Our last marine expedition valiantly returned with much needed supplies. Including replacement power cables, sir. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A28ED |before=Player Default: Is every robot on this tub broken? |response=I confess I may be missing a few parts that are considered standard on my model. But broken? I should say not. |after=Bosun: Our last marine expedition valiantly returned with much needed supplies. Including replacement power cables, sir. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000A28EC |before=Player Default: OK. |response=On to the mission. |after=Bosun: Our last marine expedition valiantly returned with much needed supplies. Including replacement power cables, sir. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000A28EB |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Do you often just... interject, as you put it? |response=Indeed, I do. I exclaim from exuberance. And not because I've been reprogrammed five times to whole-heartedly embrace these marvelous turns-of-phrase and anachronisms. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=My metal heart burns with a fierce love and affection for our captain. Huzzah! |after=Player Default: You certainly have pep. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Do you often just... interject, as you put it? |response=I will confide this only as a cautionary tale. The Captain requires all crew to speak in the proper idiom. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=We are the inheritors of a sacred tradition. There was a time I thought he was... well, balmy. But with my new programming -- I see his incalculable wisdom. |after=Bosun: Our last marine expedition valiantly returned with much needed supplies. Including replacement power cables, sir. |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: Do you often just... interject, as you put it? |response=You would have me speak ill of the Captain? I would sooner boil my own internal circuits than contemplate that. Let us speak of less treasonous matters. |after=Bosun: Our last marine expedition valiantly returned with much needed supplies. Including replacement power cables, sir. |abxy=Y3a}} |topic=000A28E5 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Much obliged for the compliment. But on to the mission of the day. |response=Our last marine expedition valiantly returned with much needed supplies. Including replacement power cables, sir. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Alas, with my severe lack of appendages, I find myself unequal to the task of repairing the cables myself. |after=Player Default: I'll get right on it. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: Much obliged for the compliment. But on to the mission of the day. |response=Our last marine expedition valiantly returned with much needed supplies. Including replacement power cables, madame. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=Alas, with my severe lack of appendages, I find myself unequal to the task of repairing the cables myself. |after=Player Default: I'll get right on it. |abxy=A2b}} |topic=000A28E4 |before=Player Default: I'll get right on it. |response=My anxiety emulators are lightening by the microsecond. |after=Bosun: Once you have resolved this matter, I beseech you to return to me to accept my undying gratitude. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A28E3 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm not a mechanic, pal. |response=I would despair, but it appears my despair emulator has been forcibly removed. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=So instead I will await the cable's repairs with unbridled anticipation. |after=Bosun: Once you have resolved this matter, I beseech you to return to me to accept my undying gratitude. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=000A28E2 |before=Player Default: I'll see what I can do about your cables. |response=I feel my anxiety emulators lightening by the microsecond. |after=Bosun: Once you have resolved this matter, I beseech you to return to me to accept my undying gratitude. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000A28E1 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: Can't someone else repair it? |response=The rest of the crew is programmed for more martial pursuits. And they are, dare I say, useless in this endeavor. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Oh, were I hale and hearty... But fate is a cruel mistress. |after=Player Default: I'll get right on it. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Can't someone else repair it? |response=They were stolen from me in their prime. With a full two centuries left on their warranty. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=The scavenger scum blasted them off me as I valiantly defended our ship systems. Were the ship's Surgeon still with us... |after=Player Default: I'll get right on it. |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: Can't someone else repair it? |response=Sadly, he is no longer with us. Another casualty in our thrice-cursed war with the scavengers. His passing is a terrible loss. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=Look around. The Captain's vision brought us here - but it was the Surgeon who rebuilt the Constitution. Now it falls to us to carry on his work. |after=Bosun: Once you have resolved this matter, I beseech you to return to me to accept my undying gratitude. |abxy=Y3b}} |topic=000A28DC |before=Player Default: My anxiety emulators are lightening by the microsecond. |response=Once you have resolved this matter, I beseech you to return to me to accept my undying gratitude. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=11 |topic=000A7D15 |before= |response=Power courses through the Constitution's veins again. Her systems, long starved, flicker to life. A hearty congratulation. Huzzah! |after=Bosun: However, this has brought to light further failures in our power grid. The Power Relay which, to my shame, I previously complained about is fluctuating wildly. |abxy=A}} |topic=000A569E |before=RobotMS11Bosun: Power courses through the Constitution's veins again. Her systems, long starved, flicker to life. A hearty congratulation. Huzzah! |response=However, this has brought to light further failures in our power grid. The Power Relay which, to my shame, I previously complained about is fluctuating wildly. |after=Player Default: Don't worry, I'll get you up and running. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A569D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Don't worry, I'll get you up and running. |response=Bully for you, sir. |after=Bosun: Power Relay Coils are a common enough part. Might I recommend checking the local shopkeeps? Surely, they would be of some assistance. Fair winds and following seas. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Don't worry, I'll get you up and running. |response=Bully for you, madame. |after=Bosun: Power Relay Coils are a common enough part. Might I recommend checking the local shopkeeps? Surely, they would be of some assistance. Fair winds and following seas. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000A569C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Can't you fix anything yourself? |response=Your criticism squarely hits the mark, sir. I fear the butcher's bill has many a fine Mr. Handy on its list. I entreat you to aid us once more. |after=Bosun: Power Relay Coils are a common enough part. Might I recommend checking the local shopkeeps? Surely, they would be of some assistance. Fair winds and following seas. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Can't you fix anything yourself? |response=Your criticism squarely hits the mark, madame. I fear the butcher's bill has many a fine Mr. Handy on its list. I entreat you to aid us once more. |after=Bosun: Power Relay Coils are a common enough part. Might I recommend checking the local shopkeeps? Surely, they would be of some assistance. Fair winds and following seas. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=000A569A |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Why are you ashamed of that? |response=Bad for morale, sir. There were dark times where I made all manner of baseless complaints against the Captain, the manner this ship is run, and the plausibility of our sacred mission. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=But now I see the error of my ways. And with your help, perhaps I can atone. |after=Bosun: Power Relay Coils are a common enough part. Might I recommend checking the local shopkeeps? Surely, they would be of some assistance. Fair winds and following seas. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Why are you ashamed of that? |response=Bad for morale, madame. There were dark times where I made all manner of baseless complaints against the Captain, the manner this ship is run, and the plausibility of our sacred mission. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=But now I see the error of my ways. And with your help, perhaps I can atone. |after=Bosun: Power Relay Coils are a common enough part. Might I recommend checking the local shopkeeps? Surely, they would be of some assistance. Fair winds and following seas. |abxy=Y2b}} |topic=000A5695 |before=Player Default: Bully for you, sir. |response=Power Relay Coils are a common enough part. Might I recommend checking the local shopkeeps? Surely, they would be of some assistance. Fair winds and following seas. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=000A7D15 |before= |response=Power flows firm and steady. |after=Bosun: I would applaud you but, alas, I cannot due to my lack of clapping instruments. But huzzah, sir, huzzah. |abxy=A}} |topic=000A5694 |trow=2 |before=RobotMS11Bosun: Power flows firm and steady. |response=I would applaud you but, alas, I cannot due to my lack of clapping instruments. But huzzah, sir, huzzah. |after=Player Default: Well, you're very welcome, Bosun. |abxy=A1a}} |before=RobotMS11Bosun: Power flows firm and steady. |response=I would applaud you but, alas, I cannot due to my lack of clapping instruments. But huzzah, madame, huzzah. |after=Player Default: Well, you're very welcome, Bosun. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000A5693 |before=Player Default: Well, you're very welcome, Bosun. |response=You are too kind. I require no further assistance. |after=Bosun: The Captain requests your presence on the bridge. I am sure he intends to rest further laurels upon you. Again, well done. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A5692 |before=Player Default: Please tell me we're done. |response=Indeed we are. I require no further assistance. |after=Bosun: The Captain requests your presence on the bridge. I am sure he intends to rest further laurels upon you. Again, well done. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000A5691 |before=Player Default: If you've got nothing else... |response=I require no further assistance. |after=Bosun: The Captain requests your presence on the bridge. I am sure he intends to rest further laurels upon you. Again, well done. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000A5690 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: So no more problems with the power? |response=Nary a one. It flows like a veritable torrent through our cables. If I may say so, the Surgeon would be proud. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=I require no further assistance. |after=Bosun: The Captain requests your presence on the bridge. I am sure he intends to rest further laurels upon you. Again, well done. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000A568B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You are too kind. I require no further assistance. |response=The Captain requests your presence on the bridge. I am sure he intends to rest further laurels upon you. Again, well done. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: You are too kind. I require no further assistance. |response=But our Mr. Navigator is also beset by troubles. Scuttlebutt is our guidance system is on her last legs. If you have not already, speak to him. Fare thee well. |after= |abxy=A2a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files